


Boxing Day

by violetpeche



Category: NCT (Band), 威神V | WayV
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Boxing Day, Christmas Smut, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Sitting, M/M, Mistletoe, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Rimming, mistletoe made them do it, starving artists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetpeche/pseuds/violetpeche
Summary: The week between Christmas and New Year’s Day always felt like a vast wasteland, a liminal bookend of comedowns. Christmas: for all the superficial, capitalist hell it stood for now, Kun rather liked that time of year.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 29
Kudos: 184
Collections: NCT Rarepair Winter Bingo





	Boxing Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! Very excited to post a new fic before the end of the year. This was supposed to be posted before Christmas, but [gestures vaguely] The Holidays! This is mostly porn with a thinly veiled bit of plot, also very Americanized in a vague, unnamed major city that gets snow in December. It might feel rushed mostly because I really just wanted to post this before the end of the year. Please excuse any typos and let me know if you see any glaring ones I need to fix.
> 
> Signed up for NCT Rarepair bingo and am happy to say I've filled in my slots for MISTLETOE and CUDDLING!

The week between Christmas and New Year’s Day always felt like a vast wasteland, a liminal bookend of comedowns. Christmas: for all the superficial, capitalist hell it stood for now, Kun rather liked that time of year. 

He enjoyed watching the persimmons that hung from the kitchen cabinets turn soft and snow white as they dried, long after he peeled them around Halloween. By December, he adored picking up stray fir tree branches off the pavement. He’d take them up to the apartment to stick them in water pitchers or mason jars. He loved to dress the ficus in the living room with the small box of ornaments he kept under his bed—a handful of bulbs from his childhood, handmade clay figurines Ten molded over the years, and the few gaudy ones he’d salvaged from the top of a bin uptown last April. They looked straight out of a glossy Home and Garden magazine.

Kun liked watching his bank account fatten up, just enough to help him breathe and break even with his finances at the end of the year, all thanks to the generosity and spirit of Festive Cheer, but all that came as a double-edged sword. It meant long hours on his feet restocking shelves at the supermarket, and trudging through the snow on his bike at all hours to deliver egg drop soup to a stressed out PhD candidate across town.

It also meant less time to himself. Some days, Kun felt like his alarm went off as soon as he hit the pillow. He’d barely remember he had roommates, and most of the time the only time he’d get to spend with his boyfriend would be with his arms wrapped around Ten’s waist as he drooled against the pillow. 

Since Ten worked odd hours, too, Kun would rise with his arms barren. He’d run a hand up and down the sheets to smooth out the Ten-shaped imprint, wipe the sleep from his eyes, and get out from the mountain of blankets to start a new day.

But the week between Christmas and New Years was much quieter in the city. Most families were still out of town, huddled by their crackling fireplaces in their country homes, dining on rustic, homemade puff pastries and sizzling rashers of skillet-cooked bacon. The Chinese restaurant Kun worked at was especially busy during the holiday season, but the owner was generous enough to give her Sweet Kun a few days off after Christmas for his birthday.

On December 26, while Christmas faded into the background of most people’s minds for the year, Kun’s celebration started with a morning jog through the park and an extra steamy shower. Ten cranked up the heater in the apartment, a treat all four roommates agreed to splurge on as the snow piled onto the streets each night.

Kun ripped back the shower curtain and stepped out to dry himself off. He leaned over to crack the door open to let out the steam, then slathered on a layer of shaving cream on his neck.

Mid-way through the last third of his shave, Kun felt a presence linger behind him.

“Kun, baby,” Ten called from the doorway.

Kun could hardly see Ten in the fogged-over mirror above the bathroom sink. He could make out the outline of his face floating above his left shoulder, right next to shock of Kun’s fading red-turned-pink hair, and his palm pressed against the doorframe.

“Yes, love,” Kun responded. He took one last stroke with his shaver under his chin and turned on the faucet to rinse it off.

“I need your help.”

Kun tapped the handle of his shaver twice against the lip of the sink and turned to look over his shoulder. “What is it?”

He took a moment to admire Ten’s broad shoulders wrapped in a tight, black long-sleeved shirt with a high, rolled neck. He had his hip cocked to the side, and his eyes sparkled with a mischievous glint. “Just—” Ten bit his lip in thought as his eyes trailed downward, and Kun pulled at the towel around his waist. “Usually you never question me. Why now?”

“I just got out of the shower,” Kun said with a shrug. “I’ll help you after I get dressed.”

Ten let out an impatient sigh. “God,” he moaned, “why can’t you just do what I say?”

“You didn’t even tell me what it is you want me to do.”

Ten pushed his hip off the doorframe and folded his arms. “I need you to come to the bedroom.”

Kun rolled his eyes and leaned over the sink to splash water onto his face. “I’m headed there anyway, you silly goose.”

“I’m not a silly goose!”

“You’re right,” Kun said as he turned off the tap, “you’re my _sexy boyfriend_.”

Ten tugged at the collar of his shirt and clicked his tongue, “You’re _so_ annoying.”

“And yet you still love me.” Kun snatched a face towel from the rack to pat his neck. “Just gonna dry my hair—”

“That can wait,” Ten said firmly.

Kun blinked. “Ten, I’m not—”

“Bedroom. Now.”

Ten turned on his heel and sauntered toward their bedroom. Kun could hear him take four loud, exaggerated stomps across the floorboards in the hallway. Kun felt his chest deflate with a deep sigh and he tidied up the counter around the sink before heading to the room.

As soon as he rounded the corner, he saw Ten standing beneath the doorframe of their bedroom, this time with his legs wide set apart and blocking the entry. The sun filtered in through the blinds behind Ten, mid-morning light crowned around his head. His long, silky black hair was pulled away from his eyes with a few strands that fell to frame around his jaw. Most of his face was veiled in shadow, but Kun felt his stomach drop at the hint of a devious smirk painted across Ten’s face.

Kun stopped a few steps shy from the door and rested a hand around the knotted towel folded against his abdomen. “What are you up to?”

Ten’s smirk dropped into a pout and his eyes widened as he leaned his weight against the side of the doorframe. “I need your help.”

“With what?”

Ten pointed upward toward the center of the doorframe. There hung a small bundle of mistletoe wrapped in a satin red ribbon that was taped to the chipped edge of the doorframe. Kun couldn’t help the chuckle that fell from his mouth.

He took one step forward. “And how might I help you with that?”

“I want a kiss.” Ten tapped his index finger against his mouth.

Kun stepped forward once again and held his breath. He followed Ten’s eyes as they fell on his lips. He felt a blush burn on the apples of his cheeks. After all these years, Kun still felt giddy whenever Ten wanted to kiss him. He was sure he’d never be able to shake the feeling, to ever fully comprehend how charmed his life has become with Ten in it. 

“Sure,” Kun said as he stretched out his hand. He slid his hand against the side of Ten’s neck and cradled his hand behind it. Ten’s eyes glazed over as Kun pinched at the soft skin. He melted under Kun’s touch and Kun leaned forward to press a soft kiss to the corner of his lips. Kun inched back and stared at Ten’s wide eyes. “Like that?”

Ten planted his hands on the dip of Kun’s trim waist and gently squeezed at the firm muscle. “You call that a kiss?” Ten chided. “Kiss me right.”

“Only if you’re polite,” Kun murmured against Ten’s lips. They felt dry with winter frost that ate away at the usually plump skin.

“Please,” Ten whispered impatiently, and fell forward to seal the kiss.

Kissing Ten always felt like swallowing a supernova: it made Kun feel like a teenager again, fumbled with ferocity and weak in the knees. Every swipe of Ten’s tongue against his was like swallowing light, each hum and smack of their lips made Kun boil over with want deep in his gut. 

They broke from their trance and pressed their foreheads together. Kun could feel waves of heat against his upper lip as Ten regained his breath. “I could eat you,” Ten panted before diving in for another kiss. “God, you’re delicious.” 

Kun felt another laugh bubble in his throat as he broke them apart. “I don’t think I’d make a good side dish.”

“No, baby,” Ten said and slowly circled the tip of his tongue around his lips. “You’re a whole meal.”

Usually he’d find the gesture sexy, but he couldn’t take Ten seriously. Kun punched Ten’s shoulder playfully. “You are so corny, I can’t stand it.”

“You’re the one who called yourself a side dish!”

“Okay, okay— you got me.”

“But really,” Ten said, voice raspy and roughened with pleasure. He slid his hands down Kun’s back and over the swell of his ass. Kun stumbled a step forward and dug his thumb against the soft flesh behind Ten’s ear, in the exact spot he knew would turn Ten to putty. Ten gave his cheeks a firm squeeze that made Kun gasp into the crook of Ten’s shoulder. “Let me eat you.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know,” Ten relaxed his grip and gave two light pats against Kun’s right cheek. “I wanna kiss you all over.”

“Here?”

“We’re under the mistletoe, aren’t we?” Ten said, gaze draped with a comfortable smugness.

Kun pinched his eyes into a speculative squint. “Tradition calls for kisses under the mistletoe.”

“Mhmm,” Ten agreed with another squeeze of his cheek.. Kun jumped again as the knot of his towel brushed against the notch of Ten’s belt. “So…”

“Why’d we stop kissing then?”

“Baby,” Ten brought a hand up to brush a stray drop of water that started to drip from Kun’s forehead. Kun leaned into the touch and turned his head to gently kiss at his palm. “I’m trying to politely ask you if I can eat your ass.”

Kun froze and felt all the blood drain from his face. “Oh—”

“I’ve been thinking about it since you got in the shower.” Ten tugged at his lip between his teeth and kneaded his other hand against the swell of Kun’s ass, just above the tops of his thigh. “You have such a nice butt.”

When Kun started to add circuit training to his cardio workouts two times a week, Ten couldn’t keep his hands off of him.

“Wow,” he’d say, usually with his hand gently pressed against Kun’s bicep or on the top of his thigh, “someone is working out.”

Kun would blush, thank Ten with a quick kiss to his lips, and avoid a mirror for the next three hours. 

He didn’t like overthinking about the way his body started to sculpt beneath his running shorts, but he could feel it with every well formed squat and curl. He felt the difference when his hands would run down the plane of his abs in the shower, as his fingertips rubbed against rivers of water that ran between every carved line of muscle.

From the start of their relationship just over three years ago, Kun loved having sex with Ten—he couldn’t get enough. Ten made him crazy with an insatiable desire to explore new ways of pleasuring each other. When Kun added leg presses and box jumps to his workouts, it only made sex all the more thrilling. He noticed the impact his hours of holding planks had on his time in the bedroom. His measured precision and stamina was a huge ego boost whenever he had Ten bent over the edge of their bed: chanting, challenging, begging. 

Ten slinked down to his knees in the doorway and pressed a few soft kisses against the plane of Kun’s belly. It made Kun flinch; he let out a frustrated grunt that Ten knew full well he was ticklish in those spots. Kun buried his hands in crown of Ten’s hair with a fist full just above the tie that kept most of it out of Ten’s face and tried to pull him away, but Ten slapped a hand to the back of Kun’s thigh to keep his stomach firmly against his lips. He looked up at Kun with a hunger in his eyes as his hands traveled toward the towel knotted below Kun’s navel.

“Can I?” Ten asked as his hands tugged at the cloth.

Kun nodded slowly as he swallowed down a lump in his throat. “Yes.”

The towel hit the floor with a soft thud, and Kun shivered as soon as the air hit the back of his legs. Ten continued to press chaste kisses against his skin, traced the tip of his tongue against the jut of Kun’s hip bone as he ran a hand upward to palm over Kun’s nipple. Kun let out a quiet gasp and squeezed his hand over Ten’s that rested over his heart. He wondered if Ten could feel his heart rattle beneath his touch with every circle his palm swiped over the sensitive bud. Ten had hardly done anything to him and he could already feel himself start to swell between his legs.

“Turn around,” Ten said as his words muffled against the trail of hairs beneath his navel. He brought his hands back to Kun’s hips to guide him to the wall just outside the door. He shuffled on his knees beside him, and Kun placed his palms flat against the wall.

“Ten!” Kun squeaked. “Xuxi and Sicheng will be home any minute now.”

“No they aren’t. Thanks to me, they have plans,” Ten said as he pinched a cheek and Kun swallowed down a yelp. “They’re letting us have our little belated Christmas to ourselves.”

The mention made Kun’s heart swell. He spent a grueling fourteen hours the day before working two shifts, one at the nearby supermarket, helping tame the frenzy of people who forgot their last minute flourished for Christmas dinner, and the other running deliveries in the snow for the Chinese restaurant three blocks from their apartment. Ten had spent a solid eight hours on his feet, mostly wiping down more than waiting tables at a lousy 24-hour diner. He told Kun he only made $12 in tips and waited a total of four people the entire shift. 

Ten pinched Kun’s left cheek again to bring him back to reality. Kun moved his hips forward on reflex and felt his sex brush against the wall. “You’re going to be the death of me,” he grumbled.

He felt the warm presence of Ten settle behind him, just as his heart rate picked up again. “You love it,” Ten sang. Kun felt his teeth scrape against the swell of his ass, right in the middle of his left cheek, and tried to chase away from the sensation. 

It wasn’t the first time he let Ten do this, in fact, Kun had already lost his mind with anticipation. Ten was unfairly good at this. It took a bit to coax Kun into trying it out their first time, but Ten got Kun splayed out on his back and showed Kun a whole new way to love himself that night; Kun came three ways and couldn’t get enough. He begged Ten to keep going as Ten sucked, licked, prodded, and laughed each time Kun felt tears swell in his eyes as spit dribbled down Ten’s chin.

After he warmed the swell of Kun’s ass with his palms, Ten used his thumbs to caress the skin between his cheeks. Kun tried to resist his instinct to pull away, but he felt Ten press more firmly into the skin as he pulled them apart. He felt Ten’s warm breath over his hole for a painfully long handful of seconds. It drove Kun crazy, and his legs started to shake. Kun pinched his eyes closed and leaned the weight of his upper body closer to the wall. 

“Relax, sweetheart,” Ten cooed. 

The first lick always took Kun by surprise. His toes curled against the hardwood floor, but what made him really start to cry out was when Ten dove right back in and didn’t stop. He ran his tongue down, all the way down to the soft flesh behind Kun’s balls. Ten urged Kun’s legs apart even more, and Kun pounded his fist against the wall with a whimper.

It always felt so good having Ten’s mouth on him, to hear Ten shamelessly gasp and moan against him, to feel wanted by his boyfriend so desperately that he dropped to his knees in the middle of the hallway. Kun knew his roommates wouldn’t be home anytime soon; Ten promised him that much. But the thought of someone kicking open the door and seeing him spread out, stripped naked with his hair still dripping wet and plastered to his forehead, and with Ten perched behind him, covered from head to toe, made the coil of arousal curl deep in his gut.

Ten kept at it, tongue ravishing him and trying desperately to lick Kun open. The rough fabric of his jeans rubbed against the back of Kun’s heels as Ten pulled his body closer. Kun moaned through a shiver as Ten raked his fingertips down the side of Kun’s ribs, around his hip, and gave his cheek a light slap. Kun let out a small cry when he felt Ten spread him apart wider as he circled the tip of his tongue around his rim.

“Fuck,” Kun gasped as his nails scraped against the wall. He reached behind him and grabbed a fist full of Ten’s hair to hold him in place.

What started out as an overdue haircut to scrape by with next month’s rent turned into Kun’s favorite evolution in Ten’s style. He looked beautiful with long, silky locks of hair. He adored watching Ten tuck a strand behind his ear as he scribbled a drawing using the pens he swiped from hotel rooms. Kun loved running his hands through it as he pressed a gentle kiss to Ten’s forehead, just before Ten fell asleep, or as soon as he walked in the door from work. 

But best of all, Kun loved to wrap it around his fist like a rope, and have his way with Ten.

Kun hiked his knee up against the wall, face pressed against the cold paint, and swiveled his hips against the flat of Ten’s tongue.

“Right there, so good,” Kun moaned. He could die against this wall, nothing around him mattered, just Ten’s mouth and his praise for it.

Ten pulled at Kun’s wrist for release, which Kun reluctantly obeyed. He pressed his forehead against the wall and felt Ten’s thumb gently circle his hole. Even though Kun liked to get rough in bed every once in a while, Ten was always especially careful with his movements. Even if he wanted nothing more to leave bruises across Kun’s skin, he was reverent with his actions, always slow with his intent. Ten once confided in Kun that he was the most precious part of Ten’s life, and he wanted nothing more than to take care of him.

“You’re so good,” Ten murmured against his right cheek. “Love your sweet little ass.” He scraped his teeth against the flesh and started to suckle a bruise. Kun blushed at the thought of all the little kisses and bites Ten liked to imprint against his skin, how’d they blossom and bloom into deep reds and purples and greens. It was a sight to see in the mirror the next morning, but always a pleasant reminder of Ten’s love.

“Oh, God,” Kun hissed with delirium. 

“Feel nice?” Ten said against the rise and fall of his chest.

Kun nodded desperately, and dared to open his eyes to look over his shoulder. Ten had his hand shoved into his pocket, and his hair was falling out of its tie and against his ruddy cheeks every which way. 

“Yeah,” Kun said between pants, then felt his stomach flip as soon as Ten smiled. “But I think you can do better.”

Time slowed down, just enough for Kun to watch the back of Ten’s hand swat against his ass. “What do you mean?”

Kun side-stepped around Ten and back into the bedroom. He stopped at the foot of the bed and waited for Ten to peer his head around the doorframe. He was sick of the pseudo-exhibitionist antics when they had a whole, freshly-laundered bed waiting for them. He yanked off the duvet and threw it onto the desk chair behind him. 

“If you want to eat me out, you don’t need to break your knees for it, baby.” 

Ten hopped to his feet and scurried over to the edge. Kun didn’t give Ten the chance to respond before his hands pushed Ten on top of the mattress. Ten pushed himself up higher on the bed and Kun swung a leg over to straddle his hips. 

Ten propped himself up on his elbows and looked up through his lashes. “This is much better on my back,” he said.

Kun rolled his eyes and pushed him back down against the pillows. Ten’s hair fell over the edges, like crown of black waves shining in the mid-morning sun, and it nearly took Kun’s breath away. He had a prince at his fingertips, and he wanted to trace the slope of his nose, the curve of his cupid’s bow, but the heat between his legs started to send an aching reminder of why they moved to the bed. Kun rolled his hips against the rough fabric of Ten’s jeans, and through the light chafe he felt Ten through it all.

“Wow,” Kun said. “My really ass really gets you hard, doesn’t it?”

Ten nodded eagerly, eyes hungry.

Kun bit his lip and dismounted from Ten’s lap. He turned himself around and shuffled to hover himself above Ten’s face and bracketed his knees around Ten’s shoulders. He felt Ten’s hands slide up the back of his thighs and start to knead at the swell of his cheeks once again. 

“Come on,” Ten whined as he pressed his palms against Kun’s hips. Kun felt his heart lurch in his chest as his knees slipped further apart and he lowered back down to Ten’s mouth.

Kun keened as he yanked the hem of Ten’s shirt and raked his nails against the soft flesh against his belly. Ten had the cutest tummy, one that begged for kisses and raspberries, but Kun’s mind was lost once again as Ten got his mouth on him.

Kun ripped open the button fly of Ten’s jeans and pressed his mouth against the outline of Ten’s hardness, and relished the soft weight of him as he wet his tongue against the cotton. Ten bucked his hips into Kun’s touch. Kun brought his hand to push Ten’s jeans further down his legs when he felt around his pocket and pulled out a packet of lube.

“You really thought about this,” Kun said, astonished.

Ten used his thumbs to spread his cheeks wider and pressed the tip of his tongue against his hole. Kun’s elbow buckled as he relaxed into the feeling, but drew his hips back up and away from Ten’s mouth. Ten let out a small whine.

“Here.” Kun slapped the packet of lube onto the center of Ten’s chest impatiently. “Use your fingers.”

"Getting impatient, are we?" Ten said, teasing. 

"I want to ride your dick," Kun replied, his tone flat, his breath coming out in soft pants.

He heard Ten Ten rip open the packet of lube and slick up his fingers. Kun leaned back down to roll the elastic band of Ten’s briefs down, down to press a soft kiss against the fine hairs at the base of Ten’s cock before swallowing him whole.

“Jesus, Kun!”

Kun hummed with victory as he felt Ten swell between his lips. He gently massaged his balls between his fingertips as he pulled off with a wet pop as soon as he felt Ten finally rubbed his fingers against his hole.

It all became lewd, sticky, messy rather quickly. Kun teased at Ten’s slit before bobbing his head, throat gagging a few times before he could relax enough to take him all. 

Ten fucked him open with his tongue licking around the lube that dripped from his fingers. When Ten found his prostate, Kun pulled off his cock with a gasp and dropped his head between his shoulders. He watched a string of pre-cum drip onto a puddle that stained the center of Ten’s chest. Kun hardly had a moment to wonder if that shirt was dry-cleaning only or something he could easily scrub in the sink— but Ten slipped another finger in and Kun watched another embarrassing glob drip from him. Ten was too quick and latched an arm around Kun’s thigh to keep him in place as he stretched him open with three fingers.

“Enough,” Kun moaned as he slapped at Ten’s thigh. He braced his hands on the tops of Ten’s thighs and looked down at Ten’s sex, thick, red, hot and wet against his belly. Kun couldn’t wait to get it inside of him. “I don’t want to—not yet, please.”

Kun pushed himself upright again and moved down the bed to hover over Ten’s hips. He helped pushed down the rest of Ten’s jeans and underwear while Ten look himself his hands, slicked himself up with the lube that dripped down his wrist, then lined himself up with Kun’s hole.

Kun stared at the wall in front of him, jaw going slack as he sunk down half-way with a grunt. No matter how much Ten stretched him open beforehand, it was always on the side of being a bit too much. He should be relieved, but at this point he was impatient.

“Take your time, sweetheart,” Ten cooed behind him. Kun felt his wet palm press into the side of his hip, the weight light without pressure. “The view’s gorgeous.”

Kun felt a blush creep up his throat as he rocked his hips down. He was taking him further with each teasing drop, could feel his rim tug around the head before he would go back down. 

He turned to peer over his shoulder and watched Ten’s eyes take in every drop of his hips. Ten looked mesmerized, entranced and love-drunk with his lower lip bitten between his teeth. As Kun began to ride him faster, and the call to pleasure escaped from Kun’s lips, Ten’s grip against his hip became more fierce, possessive even, and obscenities fell from his lips.

“Fuck,” Ten growled. “You’re so fucking hot. Riding me like that, look at how good you are. You’re so fucking good, baby—you love my cock stuffed in your ass.”

Kun felt the strain in his thighs, his abs, his arms as he leaned back and fucked himself. All those hours working out, running circles around the park, hitting the box jumps and leg lifts, paying off to grind himself on his boyfriend’s dick.

In spite of it all, Ten was much stronger than he looked beneath all his soft skin—he was all lean muscle from years of dance and competitive cycling in college. Ten had to sell his bike when they were short on rent one month; Kun wished he could get him a new one. 

Ten took Kun by surprise and wrapped an arm around his middle. He pulled out of Kun with ease as he flipped the both of them over to the other side of the bed. Kun landed with a muffled cry as Ten dug the heel of his hand into Kun’s shoulder and started fucking into him again.

“Give it to me,” Kun spat as he met each of Ten’s thrusts, “fuck me harder.”

Ten slowed his thrusts to a halt and locked Kun’s hips against his. “Where’s the fun in that?” 

“I’m so close,” Kun begged. Ten slowly started to grind against him, the head of his cock teasing against his prostate. Kun felt dizzy, like the room was spinning, and all he wanted to do was hold onto this moment, in all of it’s sticky, sweaty glory. “Please let me cum, Ten. Please.”

“We have all day.”

“You have all day to make me cum again after this,” Kun reasoned with a whimper. He reached a hand between his legs and started to jerk himself. His jaw went slack as he drooled against the sheets. Ten started to fuck him again, and his toes curled into the feeling. He’d never had as good a fuck in his life before Ten—maybe even before today. 

Was it the festive season? The mistletoe? 

Was it the little fact in the back of Kun’s mind that assured him that this day was for him and Ten, for them to not have to worry about work, rent, how they’re going to pay for the heating bill, or Xuxi and Sicheng walking in on them, or how much the Thai take out they’re ordering for lunch is going to be the most indulgent thing they’ll get to enjoy all month?

Was it the pure, unadulterated feeling of true love coursing through this lust, the trust in every careful movement Ten fucked into Kun, the way their fingers laced together, every kiss Kun pressed against Ten’s knuckles, and unrivaled happiness Kun felt knowing he was this adored?

Kun felt his body seize and shake with a loud cry as he spilled onto the sheets. Ten fucked him through it, his movements never speeding up or slowing down, and Kun patiently pressed the weight of his chest against the bed as he kept his hips up. 

Ten pulled out with the shameless squelch of lube and spit and pre-cum that made Kun shiver. He felt a warm splash of Ten’s release drip down the small of his back.

“Stay up,” Ten commanded as his fingers swiped up the cum and circled them around his hole. 

Kun felt his face burn, could only imagine how fucked out he must look— his hole throbbing, glistening with spit and now Ten’s cum. He suddenly felt shy, even if he had done the same with Ten. 

“Why’d you do that?” Kun whined as he pushed Ten’s hand away and plopped onto the wet spot in the bed. He wanted to get up and move, but settled to stay in discomfort until Ten could bring a cloth to wipe him down.

“As if you haven’t done that with me before.”

Kun grabbed a pillow and launched it at Ten’s face. “Oh, hush!” 

Ten deflected and got up to rush to the bathroom. He came back in with a wet flannel and started to clean Kun, starting at the small of his back.

He worked in silence as a grey cloud moved to diffuse the morning sun. It left the lighting in the room brighter, milky, like a day dusted with snow. Kun tried to not think about how he took his time to shower, and now he’d have to shower again. His skin would be screaming; he didn’t think he had enough lotion left to cover his skin.

Ten leaned down to press a soft kiss to Kun’s shoulder place. “Merry Christmas.”

Kun propped his shin under his hands. “Merry Christmas, Ten.”

“One year, we’re actually going to be able to celebrate Christmas together on Christmas Day.”

“Wouldn’t that be nice?” Kun said as Ten got up to throw the washcloth in the bathroom.

“I’d take you somewhere real nice—like, get us a timeshare in Hawaii.”

Kun smiled as he turned to his side. Ten knew how much Kun hated the cold. “I hope the trip comes with Mai Tais.”

“All the Mai Tais you can drink,” Ten laughed. 

Kun gestured for Ten to get back onto the bed.

“But right now,” Kun said as he slipped his arms around Ten’s shoulders. A stray strand of hair fell over Ten’s face He took a few breaths in to soak in the moment as they pressed their foreheads together. “We have each other. And that’s the greatest gift of all.”

“Sometimes you’re such a sap,” Ten murmured against Kun’s lips. “But that’s what I love about you.” Ten leaned forward to press a slow, languid kiss into Kun’s mouth.

Kun melted against the sheets and into the kiss, the thought of the sun streaming through their hotel's window while the cool Pacific breeze blew in making him smile as Ten's tongue brushed against his own. 

They didn't have much between the two of them: between Kun's two jobs and Ten's hours, theirs was not a life of glamour that could afford them the pretty things that they only saw on their Instagram feeds. The heating barely worked most days that Kun needed the warmth. Ten's shoes really needed tending to, especially since he still hadn't seemed to be able to kick the habit of wearing them with the backs folded down—but this was Christmas. 

This was Ten and Kun and their little room, in their little apartment, and Kun thought that even if the world would have given him the chance at something bigger, something more, it wouldn't have been worth it if he didn't have this: his heart on his sleeve, and the love of his life wrapped up in his arms.

This was good. This was more than enough. 

This was all he ever needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! Not the birthday fic I honestly planned for Kun but... king deserves to have his ass ate.
> 
> Huge thanks to Shauna and Mon for their lovely beta skills and encouragement, and all the others I bothered about this along the way. This wouldn't have been finished without you!  
> 
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/johntographique) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/violetpeche)


End file.
